iGet Revenge
by NagiR
Summary: In which Freddie takes action against the big, bad, bully for the years of torture she gave him. Two-shot. Part Two: Reprisal.
1. Part One: Retribution

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the i of Carly. D:

**Warnings**: OOC-ness, and cursing.

i**GetRevenge**

_In which Freddie takes action against the big, bad, bully for the years of torture she gave him._

**Part One: Retribution**

**Freddie**

I sat on one of the many benches of the park that Mom had taken me to since I was little, but I couldn't think of its name at the moment. My mind was clouded by thoughts of my worst nightmare: Sam Puckett. She just couldn't leave me alone. She just had to keep bullying me, calling me names, pulling pranks.

As I sat on this bench, I also thought about my growing attraction for my bully. I had accepted the fact that I liked Sam a while ago, but that didn't mean I didn't hate her. I wanted revenge. It was hard to explain. I felt as if I had to deliver some kind of punishment to her. And no, I didn't want to cause her extreme amounts of pain. I just wanted to do _something_ to her to let my hate out. Just one little thing.

I didn't know what I would do to Sam, but I knew that the next time I saw her, I'd know what to do.

I got up and started walking back to Bushwell Plaza. I was going to find Sam.

* * *

I stormed through the door of the Shay's apartment. I was on a mission, and that mission was Sam Puckett.

"OH, FREDDIE!!" Mom screamed whilst jumping from the couch. "I was so worried about you!" She rushed over to me and wrapped me a tight hug. She started ranting hysterical things about how she didn't know where I was in the past hour, which I ignored. I was too busy searching for Sam to pay attention to anything else.

Target spotted. Sam was more or less in the fridge, probably looking for some ham, or other meat products. Nonetheless, I shrugged off Mom, and stalked past her, Carly, and Spencer. They were looking at me with shocked eyes, but I didn't care. I had to get to Sam. She was going to taste my hate.

I stopped in front of the prankster girl, and she must've sensed that as she stopping raiding the Shay's fridge, and straightened her back. She stepped back so she could shut refrigerator door, then turned to face me, looked me up, and down, and said: "Dork."

And then, I just... cracked.

I slammed her, full force, on the refrigerator, and assaulted her mouth with mine. I kissed her, forcefully, bruising her lips as well as mine. Her hands started to press against the chest, but I took hold of her wrists, and raised them above her head, and pushed them hard against the refrigerator.

I tightly closed my eyes as I pressed my body against hers. "Ehm," she breathed, and I deepened the kiss in response. I poured all my feelings of hate for her into this one kiss. This was her retribution for all those years of torture she gave me, making me life a living hell.

I bit her bottom lip till blood spewed from it. She gasped at this, and I took my chance, and slid my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like blood, and ham. I hated it, yet... I loved it, too. It satisfied me.

My tongue explored her mouth until it was too tired to even move. It just rested there, on top of hers.

I opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were open with only the emotion of surprise filling them. I closed my eyes, again, and made a swift move to deepen the kiss just a little more. Then, it was over. I retracted my tongue, lifted my mouth from hers, and stepped back. And she just slid to the floor, mouth agape, and looking at me.

I smirked at her expression, turned around, and calmly walked past a very shocked Carly, Spencer, and Mom. Their mouths, like Sam's, were agape, and their eyes followed me as I walked to the door.

Before I closed the door to the Shay's apartment, I looked back at Sam, who was still on the floor with the same expression I left her with, and said loud, and clear: "Retribution." Then, I left. I had accomplished my mission.

As I started to unlock the door to my apartment, a scary thought entered my head: what would she do to get me back?

After I got inside my apartment, I locked the door. If I knew Sam, she'd probably come after me soon.

**AN**: Yes, I know Freddie was OOC, but that was how it was supposed to be, you see. Please excuse my poor writing-ness, and use of commas. DD=

Well, that was part one. Part two shall be up soon. Its title is Reprisal, and it's in Sam's POV. Can you guess what happens next? ;)


	2. Part Two: Reprisal

**AN**: Yeah, so I finished it in the same day that I wrote the first part. Thank you for the response I've gotten. Now, I haven't really beta-ed it yet so yeah. I'm tired, and it's only 10:30. Well, anyway. I have school tomorrow so let's get on with this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own the i of Carly. DD:

**Warnings**: cursing, and making out-ness.

i**GetRevenge**

_In which Freddie takes action against the big, bad, bully for the years of torture she gave him._

**Part Two: Reprisal**

**Sam**

I slid to the floor, and the magnets that were trapped under my back followed me down. I looked up at Freddie. He just smirked at me, and walked away. He stopped at the door, turned around, looked right at me, and said: "Retribution." Then left, like he was a hero, or some shit. I touched my lips, only to pull back to find a smidge of blood on my index, and middle finger.

To say I was surprised was to say the least. Freddie Benson, the _dork_, had just _sexually _assaulted me. He couldn't just burst in here and do this. It just wasn't like him, at all.

_But he did do it, _a voice inside my head thought,_ and in front of Carly, Spencer, and his Mom! Are you going to just sit here on your ass, or are you going to do something about it?_ The voice asked.

I stood up, and started walking towards the door. My walking soon turned to speed walking, and then to running. I shot out the entrance of the Shay's apartment, and over to the Benson's. I knew Freddie was in there. He had nowhere else to go, fore he was a dork, and had no life outside Carly, and me.

I tried to turn the knob of the Benson's door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Did that dork think that would stop me? Had he forgotten I knew how to pick a lock?

I proved my point by reaching into my pocket, and pulling out the hair pin I kept just for this occasion, and then went to work on the lock in front of me. Within seconds I was in the Benson's apartment. All the lights were off. The dork was hiding from me. I didn't blame him. I would be too if I were him.

I had only been in the Benson's apartment a few short times, but I knew where Freddork's bedroom was. It was the first door on the right when you came to the hallway. And that was exactly where I went to first.

I stopped at the dork's bedroom door, and looked down the dark hallway. I knew that if I kept walking down the hallway, I'd be lead to the window which opened into the fire escape... where the dork and I had shared our first kiss a year ago. After that little... "incident" I had come to look at the dork in a new light. I saw how nerdish-ly cute he was. I didn't want to accept it a first, I told myself that there was no way I could have fallen for Freddie. But after a few months of denial, I came to terms with it all; I had a thing for the little dork.

But that didn't mean I didn't want to beat the living shit out of him for embarrassing me in front of Carly, Spencer, and his mom. I felt so weak under his pressure. It felt like for the first time in my life, I wasn't in control, and I didn't like it. He was going to pay, big time. He had to know that I was in control.

I shook my head, I was getting off track.

I burst opened Freddie's door, and stepped in. Just like the rest of the apartment, the lights were off. My hand went in search for a light switch on his wall. And soon enough, I found it. I flipped the switch to on, and it illuminated the entire room. Everything was the same as the last time I visited his room: he had a desk with his laptop resting on it, a single bed with a Galaxy Wars bedspread, along with a few other dorkish things. But what I didn't see was Freddie.

I furiously looked under his bed, in his closet, and everywhere else I thought he could hide, but still there was no sign of the tech-weenie.

I sighed in frustration and exited the room. I turned down the hallway, and back to the living room where I had originally entered. I stood there in the middle of the good-sized room, and turned around, looking everywhere, deciding where I should search next.

Suddenly, I saw some movement from inside the kitchen. I immediately rushed into the cooking/baking area of the apartment. My eyes scanned the place for any sign of the dork, but it was hard to see every nook, and cranny as the room was extra dark because there were no windows to act as a light source.

Nonetheless, I marched forward. The way I had come through was the only way out, so he was trapped in here. "I know you're here, dork." I said in a menacing tone of voice. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies, and I was the killer, and Freddie was my innocent victim, except, in this, he wasn't so innocent, but he was my victim.

Suddenly, a sharp clacking sound made its way to my ears from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a very stiff Freddie, and a broomstick on the floor. His back was towards me, froze in place. He had been trying to escape. But I wondered how the hell he got behind me without me noticing. I blamed it on the dark.

"You..." I said, my voice dripping with malice. "You..." I couldn't find a word to call him, which was another first for me. So I just screamed like a maniac, and lounged toward him. His back was still facing me so I jumped on it.

"Waah!" he shouted in surprised, choked sound as I already had him in a headlock. He leaned forward, but kept his balance, and slowly straightened. His hands were pulling at my arms that were around his neck, but to no avail. He started moving around, twisting, and turning, trying to get my off his back.

"Sa-Sam..." he grunted out.

"Shut up!" I shouted, and he ended up falling backwards, slamming me against a refrigerator for the second time that day. "Gah!" I cried. My grip failed to keep its hold on his neck, and he tripped forwards, but maintained his balance. He slowly turned around to face me, which was the wrong thing to do as I grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt, turned him around, and slammed _him_ against the refrigerator.

I was breathing hard, and so was he. Our faces were only inches apart. "You..." I started, "kissed me." I glowered at him. He didn't look the same as he did when he assaulted me earlier. He looked like the old dork I knew, and had come to like.

"Yeah..." he breathed.

"Why?" I questioned as I moved my face closer to his as a means of intimidation. His eyes widened in fear, but answered anyway: "R-Retribution. I... I was getting you back for everything you've done to me over the past few years."

"Retribution?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "You _kissed _me for _retribution.._?" I didn't get it. Retribution meant punishment, so why did "punish" me with something I would enjoy, not that I would ever admit that to him...

"Yes..."

"Well," I said, angrily, "this," I quickly closed the miniscule gap between us, and, like he had done to me earlier, attacked his mouth with mine. After only a moment I took my lips from his, and said: "is my reprisal."

He looked at me with unbelieving eyes, but then had my mouth on his again. Soon, his lips were moving with mine. I released my grip on his collar, and grabbed his face to pull him closer. His hands were at my waist in seconds, and pulled me closer to his body. Our lips were moving in sync. And it felt so damn _good. _

Then a bright light was cut on. I quickly broke my kiss with Freddie. While not letting go of my hold of his face, I turned to find the culprit. My eyes widened in surprise. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Spencer were looking at us with the same expression they had when I left the Shay's apartment.

I felt heat rise to meet my cheeks. I was blushing, and I saw that Freddie was too when I turned back to look at him. I slowly let go of his face, letting them slide down his neck, chest, and back down to my sides. He let go of my waist in response.

I was at a loss of words. That usually never happened. The silence in the room was beyond awkward, and uncomfortable. It was a word that needed to be made up, but I couldn't think of one. So instead I made up a joke: "So, I see you're all lost in a state of OMG, huh?" I gave a lopsided grin.

"Oh. My. God!" Carly shouted as she ran to me, and engulfed me in a huge hug. "You and Freddie are _finally_ together!" After a moment she let go, and turned to Mrs. Benson, and Spencer. "See, I told you I knew them better than both of you. Now pay up." Carly extended her hand, palm up. Spencer and Mrs. Benson both sighed, and gave her a couple of bills from their wallet/purse, but I couldn't tell the amount of the money. I was confused until Freddie cleared that up with:

"What?" Freddie croaked. "You betted on whether we'd get together?!" I looked over to Freddie. "Mom!" he gave Mrs. Benson a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." Mrs. Benson apologized, "I couldn't resist. I thought I knew you better than her"—she pointed to Carly—"but I guess I don't... My own son!"

"Yeah, I thought I had you figured out too, Freddo." Spencer admitted.

"Eeee!" Carly squealed, and gave both me, and Freddie hug. "I know I betted on both of you, but I'm so glad you two are together. It was driving me crazy how you two fought all the time. It was only a matter of time, y'know. Opposites do attract!" she squealed again.

Opposites attract, huh?

"Well," I cleared my throat, and took hold of Freddie's hand. "You three interrupted my..." I thought back to the word I had used earlier, "my reprisal, so excuse us as I go finish it." I led Freddie past everyone and out the door.


End file.
